Sneezy
Sneezy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voice Actors: # Billy Gilbert - English # Ryuji Saikachi - Japanese # Shimon Cohen - Hebrew He played Bill the Lizard in Honey and Gogo in Wonderland He Played Bridgette in Total Drama He is a lizard. Portrayals: * In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Peppermint Patty. * In Wendy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Zazu. * In Selena White and the Seven Toons he is played by Louis the Alligator. * In Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Basil of Baker Street. * In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Goofy. * In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Baymax. * In Goldie White and the Seven Characters he is played by White Rabbit. * In Red White and the Seven Characters he is played by Bernard. * In Nellie White and the Seven Childrens he is played by Sonic the Hedgehog. * In Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Dynomutt Dog Wonder. * In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) he is played by Tantor. * In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Quick Draw McGraw. * In Callie White and the Seven Toons, Sandy White and the Seven Animals, and Twigs White and the Seven Animals he is played by Winnie the Pooh. * In Padme White and the Seven Bears he is played by Boo-Boo Bear. * In Ariel White and the Seven Men and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) he is played by Genie. * In Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by Bolt. * In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Jeremy. * In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends he is played by Tigger. * In Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Nails the Spider. * In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Tiger. * In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Belle. * In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Rizzo the Rat. * In Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Sebastian. * In Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Eugene H. Krabs. * In Nellie White and the Seven Childrens he is played by Sonic the Hedgehog. * In Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Ben Ali Gator. * In Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Berkeley Beetle. * In Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Daffy Duck. * In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by Danny. * In Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by Mr. Ratburn. * In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Jerry Gourd. * In Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Homer Simpson. * In Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Iago. * In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Dilbert. * In Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by B.E.N. * In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears he is played by Baloo. * In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by Rango. * In Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Caillou. * In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Nemo. * In Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by Emperor Kuzco. * In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by Rafiki. * In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Jiminy Cricket. * In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by Guru Ant. * In Aka White and the Seven Men he is played by Peter Banning. * In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals he is played by Marty the Zebra. * In Jane White and the Seven Characters he is played by Mario. * In Crysta White and the Seven Animals he is played by T.W. Turtle. * In Dawn White and the Seven Men he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In Everest White and the seven Animal Friends he is played by Eeyore Gallery Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs S1e18a Sneezy Blushes.png|Sneezy in The 7D Sneezy (Magic Mirror).png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2355.jpg seven-dwarves.png theclipdwa.gif thecn108.gif Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2353.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3205.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3948.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3947.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4004.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6511.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Sword in the Stone, Toon Age, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Sneeze Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Friendly Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Characters who cry